HellGate
by RZK09
Summary: Extraños sucesos comienzan a emerger en una ciudad de Japón, asesinatos brutales, cuerpos drenados, exorcistas psicóticos y un grupo de demonios reencarnados.


40 años. 40 asquerosos y largos años.

40 años desde que esa "Guerra" pasó, 40 años desde que la sangre de Schrödinger corre casi libremente por su cuerpo, a pesar de que la sangre de Schrödinger se mezcló con todas sus almas, encontró una forma de anular su efecto, a pesar de que técnicamente es uno más en su repertorio de almas, no puede usar ninguna de sus habilidades a menos de que libere el nivel 0 y lo deje solo a el dentro suyo, mientras tanto, solo usaría sus habilidades en casos extremos.

Hace 40 años que lleva vagando por los confines del mundo, sin ningún propósito o meta a seguir, simplemente está condenado a vivir por la eternidad

Años atrás se enteró que su ama, su querida ama Integra Hellsing falleció, dando así el fin a la preciada Organización Hellsing, cerrando sus puertas para siempre, al cerrar la organización Seras Victoria desapareció del mapa y hasta ahora no he sido capaz de encontrar rastro de ella, podría estar en cualquier parte, América, Asía, algún pueblo escondido de Europa, las posibilidades eran infinitas, sea donde sea que este, esperaba que no fuera tan ilusa para dejarse llevar, a pesar de que la plaga vampírica de hace 40 años acabó, no significa que hay que bajar la guardia, cosas peores pueden estar ahí fuera.

Ahora mismo se dirigía a paso lento a Japón, el lugar donde más firma paranormal había sentido en los últimos 40 años, había escuchado por ahí que había una extraña facción de hombres zorro o algo por el estilo, tal vez podría darles una linda visita...

Una de las cosas que detestaba de viajar era el cargar con su ataúd, a donde sea que fuera lo llevaba con el, un mero hábito, robar barcos y convertirlos en barcos errantes era ya algo normal para el, botes pesqueros sin licencia que nadie notariá su ausencia.

Media noche y al fin una señal de vida en el horizonte, su destino estaba cerca, la firma paranormal que había en este lugar era algo que jamás había sentido, podría asegurar que toda la isla estaba llena de esta actividad, definitivamente sería divertido.

Al llegar a la playa, que mas que playa eran riscos medianamente altos, no serían problema de pasar, después pasar los molestos riscos se encontró con un bosque, uno muy hermoso, la luz de la luna pasando entre las hojas de los árboles le daba un toque encantador.

Después de deambular por el bosque sin encontrar señales de vida, decidió parar y recostarse en una roca y reflexionar en todo lo que ha vivido, desde el momento en el que se convirtió en vampiro hasta sus peleas con Alexander Anderson y el traidor de Walter, nunca supo como murió, pero esperaba que hubiera muerto de la peor manera posible.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente y después de muchos años durmió, durmió como un niño hasta el amanecer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—¿Alucard? ¿Estás despierto?—una voz infantil resonaria en su cabeza.

—No sé cual es la razón, pero al parecer puedo manifestarme en tus sueños ¿No es genial?—la voz hacía eco como si fuera un acantilado.

—¿Podrias callarte? Suficiente tengo con que estés 40 años dentro de mi para que ahora te manifiestes en mis sueños—espetó Alucard con clara molestia.

—¡Vaya! Al fin contestas, ¿Cómo está mi vampiro favorito? ¿Es tu primera fiesta en años verdad?—dijo Schrödinger con falsa alegría.

Alucard no respondió y simplemente alzó una de sus pistolas y disparó a la cabeza de Schrödinger.

—Idiota.—Espetó Alucard con coraje

—¡Tambien te quiero!—gritó Schrödinger en algún lugar de du mente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor, sentía una aura extraña rodeándolo, era como si estuviera dentro de un campo de fuerza, dejando de lado eso, un aroma familiar llegó a sus fosas nasales, el aroma de la muerte, fue entonces que su curiosidad por investigar de donde provenía este campo ahora era alta, lo que sea que estuviera haciendo eso tenía ya una muerte segura.

Caminando lentamente sintió que la firma del campo se hacía mas fuerte, además de que mas delante sentía dos presencias extrañas, cada vez más cerca de esos hombres, decidió esconderse entre las sombras de un árbol y observar la situación en la que estaban, al parecer, un Joven de aproximadamente 16-17 años siendo a atravesado por una extraña lanza luminosa proveniente de un extraño hombre de mediana edad con una gabardina gris pálido, sombrero de ala negro y unas extrañas alas de pájaro.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y antes de que el hombre creará una segunda lanza luminosa, apuntó su arma y apretó el gatillo reiteradas veces.

El extraño en cuestión cayó al suelo, con agujeros de bala en todo su pecho, casi en su lecho de muerte, Alucard a paso lento salió de entre las sombras y caminó lentamente hacía el, el chico que presenció todo estaba demasiado asustado, pensando que el sería el siguente en morir.

Regresando con aquel tipo, estaba pidiendo clemencia a aquél misterioso hombre que casi termina con su vida.

Lo que más llamaba la atención de Alucard eran esas alas llenas de plumas, había escuchado de los angeles y angeles caídos en la Biblia, y a pesar de que su intuición fuera acertada, puede que sean simplemente alguna copia mal hecha de éstos.

—Bien, tienes 30 segundos para explicar quién eres.—espetó Alucard sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡No tengo porque dar explicaciones a ti, humano asqueroso!.—exclamó el hombre con disgustos.

Una risotada resonó por todo el lugar, intimidando a los presentes y recién llegados...

—Ese fue un buen chiste, llamarme Humano, pero, no respondiste mi pregunta—apuntó su arma a su cabeza—¿Qué mierda eres?—espetó con furia mientras hacía lo posible por no volarle la cabeza en ese instante.

El tipo casi cagado del miedo, intentó dar una respuesta concreta sin mostrar ningún signo de intimidación

—Mi nombre es Dohnaseek, orgulloso miembro de Grigori y facción de ángeles caídos.—dijo con falsa valentía, ya que en el fondo estaba muriendo de miedo.

—Ya veo... Ángeles caídos y supongo que también hay ángeles y demonios, ¿Verdad?—preuntó Alucard sin alejar el cañón de su pistola

Dohnaseek afirmó con la cabeza, esperando que con esa nula información lo dejara ir.

Lentamente Alucard se alejó del caído y dirigió su mirada al lugar donde se suponía estaba el chico, viendo que esté había desaparecido.

Caminó hasta el pequeño charco de sangre que había dejado el chico y tomó un poco con su lengua, después de esto comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar en específico

—Si realmente quieres vivir lárgate, estás a tiempo antes de que cambie de opinión.—dijo Alucard sin mirar a Dohnaseek.

El mencionado hizo un círculo mágico y despareció antes de que algo mas pasara.

"Angeles, demonios y hombres zorro, creo que venir a este lugar será mas divertido de lo que parece"

(Vaya Alucard-kun, esté lugar será muy interesante, pero sería mas interesante si me dejas salir)

"¿Esto es una broma verdad? Cómo mierda haces para encontrar la forma de molestarme"

(Oh Alucard-kun, ¿No recuerdas que puedo estar en todas partes y a la vez en ninguna? Eso aplica para tus planos mentales también.

"Como sea, el día en el que encuentres una forma de salir de mi juro que lloraré"

(Espero ver eso con ansías... Alucard-kun)

"¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!"

Eu gente que tal? Vengo con una historia nueva, espero les guste y dejen su favorito, quise experimentar con un animé no tan usado y descuiden, en capítulos siguientes explicaré a detalle el poder de los personajes usados, no se preocupen, esta historia tendrá una ambientación diferente a las demás, mas delante sabrán de qué les hablo. Y sin mas que decir, espero disfruten la historia:D

Pd: Esto mas que nada fue un pequeño prólogo, en los próximos capítulos habrá más diál**ogo y capítulos largos**


End file.
